Sometimes a database table can be queried using more than one combination of column(s) to retrieve requested data stored in the database table. In other words, more than one query can be used to satisfy a given request. When there is more than possible query, applications will typically use the same query regardless of the situation. The same query, however, may not be the best query for every situation. Hence, using the same query for every situation can lead to suboptimal application performance.